Sticky Hands
Sticky Hands are an ancient weapon used only by a select number of people, namely Dante and his apprentices. They require a number of techniques and some practice to use, but they are very powerful if you use them properly. A sticky hand is used similar to a whip; quickly sling the hand at the target. However, there is more to it than simply slapping a hand on a target. There are several fighting styles and many different attacks that allow more powerful attacks. The most effective counter to a sticky hand is a variation on the High Five, in which the person being attacked catches the sticky hand in their hand, then contains the combustion power in their fist, and rips backwards, causing the sticky hand to snap and the explosion power to release out of the target's hand. Because of this simple counter, Hand Users often carry multiple sticky hands with them into battle. Configurations When using a sticky hand, you must choose which configuration is a good choice for the situation. A configuration is how the {band} is wrapped around the user's fingers. There are many different configurations, and they are all listed below. * 2-Wrap (wrap twice around index and middle, pinch {band} in between thumb and index finger * Double 2-Wrap (wrap twice around index and middle, wrap back around twice to pinky and ring, then in front around, pinch {band} between the thumb and index finger) * One-Seven (wrap diagonally up around the index and middle, then pinch immediately) * Two-Seven (wrap diagonal up around the index and middle, then wrap straight around, and pinch) * Reinforced Two-Seven (the original Two-Seven, but the straight is wrapped around twice) * Thumb-Cross Crazy-Eight (wrap around thumb, then around the back of index, around the back of ring, then back around pinched) * Ring Finger Three-Way (wrap back around the middle, ring, and pinky fingers, then repeat until the band looks like a backwards Z, then pinch) * Full Hand Z (wrap around the back of index, middle, ring, and pinky fingers, then back up and around the front. wrap around index and middle twice so a Z is formed, then pinch) * Ladder Climb (wrap once all the way around index, then middle, then ring finger, then all the way around the front, and pinch) Variants There are 5 main variations to the sticky hands, each with their own special properties. The variants are as follows: * {Purple} * {Green} * {Pink} * {Blue} * {Yellow} Purple Sticky Hands The purple sticky hands are the basic variant. There's nothing special about them, but they are good for beginners and are well-rounded overall. Green Sticky Hands The green sticky hands are the ranged variant. They have a HUGE range, extending to ranges of almost six feet. When in a rush situation, green sticky hands are generally secured in the {Double 2-Wrap} configuration. When attacking at long range, they are mostly secured in the {Two-Seven} configuration. When attacking at close range, Greens are shot as if it was long range. This is flawed because the snap-back isn't very fast, so the attack cool-down is much longer than preferred. Pink Sticky Hands The pink sticky hands are the long-lasting variant. The pink sticky hands stay sticky almost 5 times longer than the rest. When in a rush situation, pink sticky hands are generally secured in the {} configuration. When attacking at long range, they are mostly secured in the {One-Seven} configuration. When attacking at close range, they are secured in the {Ring Finger Three-Way} configuration. Blue Sticky Hands The blue sticky hands are the heavyweight variants. They don't feel much heavier than the others, but they pack a punch. Yellow Sticky Hands The yellow sticky hands are the gold variant. They start very tight, and work well with close range attacking. They also have a very high durability, and stay sticky for quite a long time (only beaten by the Pink Variant). While the yellows are well balanced, they can also be very situational due to its lack of range. When in a rush situation, yellow sticky hands are generally secured in the {Full Hand Z} configuration. You cannot get a long range attack with a yellow sticky hand, so the best thing to do is simply put the {ring} on the middle finger, and shoot normally. When attacking at close range, they are generally secured in the {Ladder Climb} configuration.